Silly Love Song
by KittyKat05
Summary: ChristianSatine. A Story of Love. Love overcoming all obstacles. Christian a writer and Satine a courtesan. Love between two people and the world against them. Rated M just in case.
1. The Meeting

Silly Love Song

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from Moulin Rouge. This is a story about Love and not losing faith in love no matter what.

The Meeting

He walked the streets looking for a story, anything to strike his imagination. Christian is a man that believes in love. Love to him, overcomes all obstacles. As he walked down the street, he looked around and his eyes fell on one building. A building of sin. As Christian walked closer, he heard the most angelic voice emanating from the window.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?_

He glanced upward and noticed a woman standing by the window with tears in her eyes.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?_

The woman glanced down at the streets below and noticed a man staring at him. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then continued to sing.

_Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
_

Her heart was breaking with every word she sang. Christian stood there and just listened. He closed his eyes and took in every word she was singing.

_  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away_

When she finished, she went inside and closed her window. Christian just stood there, amazed at what he heard. He sighed deeply and continued on his way down the street. He had never heard a song sung so beautifully. Christian glanced back one more time; he had just found his inspiration.

A/N: Okay, now I know this short and kind of confusing, but I thought I would give it a shot. Any reviews would be nice. I just recently started watching _Moulin Rouge_ again and fell in love with it all over again so I thought I would try a shot at writing a fanfic about it. Anyway, I'd like to continue with this story and see where it goes.

Toodles!!

Kat


	2. The Inspiration

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? Everyone knows I don't own anyone from Moulin Rouge… so on with the story… 

The Inspiration

Christian sat at his typewriter contemplating what to write about. He had seen the woman in the window singing her heart out, but he also saw pain in those eyes as he watched her. What was wrong? What could possibly be so wrong that made this woman want to cry? Christian, being frustrated with how to start his story, stood up and glanced out his window. Would he see this woman again? He was looking too deeply into it. He didn't know her, but there was something about her that just made his heart beat faster.

Cloaked in red, the woman walked across the room and glanced in her mirror. Was this really the life that she wanted? She was due on stage in 5 minutes. She was due to please the many men that walked through that very door, that she wanted to walk out of.

"Satine Satine! You are due on now… get up here!!" Yelled Harold Zidler. 

Yes, her name was Satine. The very name that describes the feel of her skin. She had fiery red hair and a voice that could tame the wildest of beasts. As Satine slowly ascended up the stairs, she thought of the man that had watched her from the street. Why was he standing there listening to her song? She shook it out of her mind and put on a happy face as she entered the main room where her fans were waiting.

Christian decided he would check out that building that he saw that woman from. He got changed and descended down the stairs and on to the busy street. He wouldn't be prepared for what tonight was going to give him.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat._

Satine belted her heart out as she swung from the swing on the ceiling. The men around her were drooling at the very sight of her. That was when she spotted him. The man from the street.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

Christian took a seat in one of the back booths. He was mesmerized by her beauty; but what caught his heart was her voice. He sat there with mouth agape as she danced around on the stage.

When Satine finished the song, she dashed off stage and into her dressing room. Why was he here? What did he want? So many questions were buzzing around in her head that she didn't hear her dressing room door open. There standing before her was a man. An older man with a pointy mustache. Satine cringed at the sight of him. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a rat squeaking.

"What can I do for you sir?" Satine said as she twirled around to face this horrid looking man.

"I have to say madam, that was a wonderful performance. Your boss has arranged a private meeting for us in the Elephant for tomorrow night. I will see you there my sweet."

When this man left the room, Satine was ready to throw up in her mouth. Harold came in shortly after this man had left.

"Harold? Why was this man telling me about a meeting? He is the most horrid looking man I have ever seen!" Satine stated with disgust in her voice.

"He is the Duke, my love. He is interested in funding our play. You can become an actress… a **real** actress." Harold said.

"A**real** actress." Satine said with stars in her eyes. Satine had stars in her eyes when she went to sleep that night.

Christian left Moulin Rouge in amazement. She was beautiful. He was determined to meet her now and start writing his story. Christian fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

A/N: Okay, now I know this chapter might be a little confusing, but I will somehow make it make sense more into the story. Reviews would be very much appreciated, and please check out my other stories in my profile.

Toodles!

Kat


End file.
